Talk:Projects/@comment-99.36.164.46-20150506063745
Hey Jay, I'm back from my trip in Baltimore, Maryland and let me say that I'm glad to get out of that hellhole. First, congratulations on the speed adjustment on the K109 The Studio comp being a success! I just checked out "Music MTV's" account and his speed adjusted videos are still there, so all is good. The K109 comp is an excellent addition to your repetoire and I'm guessing that you plan to make another if that beta label at the end of the title is any indication. I also checked out your brand new Fusion FM comp (also with a beta label as well, at least on Musicov.net) and it is great! And yeah, I notice you uploaded that one with the speed level normal and you haven't been country blocked yet. Good for you, but remember, always watch your back as you never know when those out of control labels will rear their ugly heads again. I see that the Wintermotion is back and the good news is that the Hall & Oates song is no longer gapped like it was the first time around. The bad news however, is that Laid Back is still "gapped" and to make matters worse, Cyndi Lauper and Alan Parsons are "gapped" too! This is where deleting all your uploads that are country blocked or have "gaps" in them and reuploading them with the speed adjusted pays off, now that the K109 upload has proven to be a success. "When I said "During the making of VCFM I wanted Phil Collins with Sussudio to be there, but the song was deleted later" I meant I deleted this song! = I threw it away during the creation of VCFM." I don't know why you are telling me something I already know. I couldn't care less if you didn't want Sussudio on your comp. If you don't want it on your comp, then don't. And if you ever change your mind on my "Shadow Of The Hammerhead" proposition, then obviously Sussudio would have to be included. Reading your descriptions on your Youtube postings of K109 and Fusion, I am indeed not "micromenace1", but that's okay about your miscalculation. I have known about his "Royal Rumble Editions" of your comps for months now. My opinion about them is that as a fan of the WWE's Royal Rumble match I think the idea of fantasy booking musicians with other people/characters themes/songs he adds in there is brillant! I mean the idea of booking let's say, Stevie Nicks and Christine McVie kicking the crap out of both ABBA and The Radicalz, or Ken Shamrock and The Big Bossman brutalizing Kim Wilde and Sailor Moon (with a nightstick no less!) is just some of the twisted ideas I would implement if I were doing the booking! Unfortunately, I'm not very good when it comes to making an e-fed video game wrestling league and I certaintly don't have the time and patience to make all those musicians/characters unlike Aaron Rift and his NoDQ staff used to do in the mid 2000's. Hopefully, somebody else (like Wade Needham of Slam n' Jam) will see micromenace1's playlists and will create one for their league. Certainly would be interesting seeing how they would book those rumbles. However, as a musical compilation I still stand by my opinion that 30 songs is too much to digest though I will say this, having TV and video game themes mixed with the "legit" songs is brillant and makes it a little easier to stomach since those songs are much shorter (especially the TV themes) and those songs makes for a different change of pace from the usual standard fare. I think you should try putting a couple of those TV and/or video game themes on one of your comps if you're interested Jay. I recommend the theme for "Ulysses 31" and the Castlevania classic "Vampire Killer" (which has plenty of remixes to choose from) as a start if you decide that's what you want. I will say one nice thing about "micromenace1", his "Royal Rumble Editions" is at least giving people a chance to see the comps that are country blocked or have "gaps" in them (such as the Men At Work and Pet Shop Boys songs on Salmon Flash) on Youtube. At least until you reupload your other comps with the speed adjusted. Of course, the main drawback of having each song as an individiual video is 60 percent of the time you have to deal with those irritating pop-up ads before the video can start, not to mention the individiual videos getting removed or country blocked that "micromenace1" has to put up with all the time, and finally the add-ons are not gonna appeal to everyone (I know that I hate The Perils Of Penelope Pitstop theme, but love the idea of having Penelope beat up Pat Benatar in the rumble). But at the end of the day I support "micromenace1's" dedication even if I don't agree with everything he does. Well that's all I got to say for now. Now I can't respond to everything you post Jay, but I will continue to drop in from time to time with opinions and such. Take care and good luck with your next comp. -Roman Reigns Is Sick And Tired Of Getting Screwed Over By Everybody!